


地落

by ChromiumSulfate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumSulfate/pseuds/ChromiumSulfate
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, 奎硕 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	地落

一个普通的凌晨两点半，李硕珉终于撂下了手里的铅笔，木讷地盯着草稿纸上的数字、希腊字母和他在纸张边缘画的黑脸发呆。左手边是厚厚一打敞开着的笔记，密密麻麻地用熟悉的语言写满了怎么也读不懂的文字。右手边是两个沾满咖啡渍和茶渍的马克杯——上次刷干净好像还是两个礼拜前。白瓷上的污渍在漆黑的夜里被冷白色的灯光照着，怎么看都觉得有点可悲。

太晚了，他眼前的幻觉里满桌的橡皮屑都开始慢慢蠕动着想往他脑子里钻——不能让它们得逞，脑子里长橡皮的话一定很疼。他合上笔记本把那些打他坏主意的玩意儿扫进了垃圾桶，下意识地嘟囔了句“去死吧，善哉。”，然后抬手关了台灯，打算洗漱睡觉。

李硕珉躺在床上，抬头望着窗外的一轮圆月，向它道了晚安。天上没有星星，也没有云朵，只有地球唯一的卫星孤零零地挂在静谧的夜空中。月球上的阴影是谷地、山脉、和月海，它们都被一一赋予了美丽的名字。他最喜欢的一个叫作“Sinus Amoris”，翻译过来是“爱湾”。

人类似乎会对不甚了解的物体产生或多或少的恐惧，但大概是因为月亮看起来总是平静而美好，自古以来与其相关的传说大多是浪漫的。人们喜欢月亮，李硕珉也是，但还不到每天要向月球说晚安的程度，他说话的对象其实是他在月球轨道空间站里的爱人。

李硕珉和金珉奎从小一起长大，在同一所大学读书，毕业后又一起进了航空航天局，不过工作性质有些差别。他是实验室里搞科研的，自上班第一天起就加入了月球轨道空间站项目组。而金珉奎则通过了层层筛选，成为了同一个项目里的宇航员。

金珉奎其实是瞒着李硕珉去参加选拔的，因为他每次在李硕珉面前哪怕是透露出一丁点儿的兴趣都会被立刻叫停。直到李硕珉不得不知道这一消息的那天，他还是唠叨个没完。

“啊不是，很危险，知道吗？跟近地轨道上的国际空间站是不一样的。近地轨道上有地球磁场保护，月球附近没这玩意儿。宇宙里乱七八糟辐射一大堆，一旦那些射线撞到月球上，再反射出来，对人体的伤害是致命的。还有太阳风，跟地球磁场撞出极光这种美事不是哪里都有，太阳风吹过月球附近就是高能粒子狂轰滥炸，万一出了什么闪失……”

“什么啊。”金珉奎用把对方揽在怀里的方式强行让李硕珉闭了嘴。“不会的，”他俯在他耳边小声说，“不是有你罩着我嘛。”

李硕珉把脸埋在金珉奎肩头，闷声闷气地答话，“工作遇到瓶颈了，这个问题太难解决了。射线很多，也需要很多不同的吸收材料。你把所有金属板都直接挂身上去吧，除了太沉也没什么不好的。”

金珉奎想象了一下自己在本就笨重的宇航服外还要套一堆五花八门大小不一的铁板的样子，不免嫌弃地皱了皱眉头，“不仅沉还丑呢？空间站里也得穿？”

李硕珉依然贴在金珉奎身上，说话的语气却很认真，“也还好吧，空间站里至少不用穿宇航服了，挂着板子行动会不太方便，上厕所也累点儿。”

金珉奎有点分不清李科学家到底是不是在开玩笑，直到他感觉到对方开始在自己肩头发抖，然后又对上了那张灿烂的笑脸，“逗你玩儿呢钢铁侠，会解决的。”

李硕珉已经记不清两个人的关系是从什么时候起开始变得有些说不清道不明的暧昧，但他记得大一开学前的那个夏天，他们约好了一起去爬山看月亮。

两个年轻人在山顶的凉亭里并排坐着，夏日的晚风依次拂过他们的发梢。金珉奎问他想不想看地落，李硕珉一脸狐疑地看着他从兜里翻出一个乒乓球，又借着月光仔细观察了半天才看出来他是把乒乓球画成了地球的模样。

金珉奎把它摆在李硕珉眼前，刚好遮住了月亮，然后两根手指拿着它向下慢慢移动。李硕珉鄙夷地转过头去想骂他幼稚，对上金珉奎真挚的双眼时却骂不出来了，他觉得那双眼睛像是黑夜里的星辰。李硕珉这样想着，自己的眼睛和嘴角也不知不觉地弯了起来——是真的好可爱，想亲一口。

于是他凑上前去轻轻嘬了一下金珉奎的嘴唇，对方怔在原地，脸烧得发烫，手里还举着那个假地球。

李硕珉无奈地笑，“我刚刚亲你了，你举着它干嘛？”

金珉奎则紧张地咽了口唾沫，答道，“我拿它挡着月亮，不然嫦娥在看啊。”

李硕珉伸手抢下了金珉奎手里的袖珍地球，“全球有70亿人，嫦娥就一个。”

“还有玉兔和吴刚呢！”

李硕珉扯过金珉奎的衣领，又贴上了他的嘴唇，“他们仨都是单身狗，我们不是了。”

金珉奎离开前一晚，两个人又是并排坐在天台一起看月亮，又是看着看着就吻在了一起，吻着吻着就回到了房间里缠绵。

金珉奎抱着身下的人吻着他的脖颈，一边做一边掉眼泪，问他为什么第一批去空间站的人里不要科学家。李硕珉抬手帮他擦掉满脸的泪水，安慰他说又不是要永远呆在那里，又逗他说在失重状态下会骨质疏松，等他回来也许他们两个就一样高了。

事后金珉奎还是挂在李硕珉身上，红着眼眶皱着鼻子搂着他不放。李硕珉低下头看着他委屈的脑袋温柔地笑，伸手从床头柜的抽屉里摸出一个已经褪了色，但勉强还能看出是画成了地球样子的旧乒乓球，放到金珉奎眼前，两只手指捏着它缓缓下移。

“记得吗？地落。你很快就能看到真的了。”

金珉奎吸了吸鼻子，“地落是反过来的月出，听起来是很简单的关系，但是这两个景象在空间上隔了38.4万公里。光只用走上1.3秒，飞船却要开8天，我们真的会离得好远。”

李硕珉轻笑着，“但是地球到太阳的距离是1.5亿千米，银河系的半径是5万光年，距我们最近的麦哲伦云也有16万光年那么远，38万公里跟这些比起来要亲近得多了。”

“138亿岁的宇宙见过了那么多撞击与毁灭，地球和月球却是它最浪漫的作品。地球上的人看着黑夜里的月亮或许会觉得它形单影只，很孤独，月球上如果有生命，看着地球大概也会是相似的想法，但事实并非如此。宇宙把月球放在地球引力的涟漪中，让它们与彼此作伴，在时间的长河中每一秒都可以互相看着，即使是身处一片漆黑与混沌也永远不会孤单。”

他转过头看着窗外的月亮，“当我看向月球时，我看不到我们的空间站，但我看得到那些环形山，如果我用望远镜去看的话还可以看到大大小小的陨石坑，从今天起它们都叫金珉奎。”

“那所有的气旋、大海、和陆地都叫李硕珉。”

八天的时间说长不长，说短不短，但对李硕珉和航天局里的所有人来讲，说是度日如万年也不为过。李硕珉在这六十九万秒中的每一秒都紧张着神经，盯着飞行器轨迹监控屏的眼睛不敢多眨一下，生怕会有哪怕0.01度的偏移，梦里也都是那些在屏幕上闪烁着的参数和金属舱在黑暗中穿行的样子。他甚至被同事撞到过凌晨四点半在监控室里说梦话，“嫦娥吴刚玉兔听令，盯住金珉奎，看好那艘船。”

而八天后，当第一批宇航员终于安全到达空间站并确认一切仪器运转正常时，地表指挥组会议室里的掌声与欢呼声久久不能平息。开展了多年的项目成功迈出了踏踏实实的一步，人也尽数安全健康，科学家与工程师们无一不热泪盈眶。

待宇航员们安顿妥当后，月球轨道空间站与地球进行了第一次视频通话。李硕珉双眼通红哭得皱皱巴巴地站在后排，看着屏幕里的金珉奎抽了张纸巾假装在擦眼泪，破涕为笑着翻了个白眼，用大拇指和食指做了个捏着小球向下移动的动作。

地表项目组的主任说所有人里就数金珉奎笑得最开心。

当天晚上，李硕珉收到了一条视频信息。

浩瀚无垠的宇宙中，那颗孕育着生命的蓝灰色的星球被黑色的幕布衬着缓缓降落，没入了凹凸不平的地平线。

金珉奎在视频里说，那个接住了地球的地方是一片熔岩质平原，是有名字的，拉丁文叫“Sinus Amoris”，翻译过来是“爱湾”。

END.


End file.
